


It Happened One Night

by 4everTimeless



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everTimeless/pseuds/4everTimeless
Summary: Lucy never went back to the couch that night.AKA: The aftermath of that gorgeous scene in 2x06





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will continue this (depends on how busy I get). Will be dealing with Lyatt but this is not a Lyatt fic.

Lucy’s eyes fluttered open and lifted her head, instantly feeling a dull aching in her brain. She moved slowly as she sat up, the bed creaking underneath her, a sound that made her wince. She pushed aside the blanket, which she didn’t remember being there earlier, and smoothed out the wrinkles in her jeans as she placed her feet on the ground.

The room looked just as it had the night before, except that it was missing someone. The door was closed, and Lucy wondered if she should just leave. But before she could even begin to make a decision she heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. Her heart started beating faster than was logical, she had no real reason to be nervous or embarrassed if someone found her there. Nothing had really happened, just drinking and talking, but still, she knew there would be some very opinionated reactions if the whole team found out.

“Oh, good, you’re up.” Flynn said as he opened the door just enough to squeeze in. His hair was damp and he had changed out of the clothes he was wearing when they fell asleep, a large towel was draped over his shoulders. Lucy felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw him.

“What time is it?” She asked, wincing a bit at her headache. Flynn dropped the towel on his desk and picked up his watch.

“Six, seventeen. I don’t think anyone else is awake yet.” He didn’t look at her as he put his watch back on and she wondered if he felt as strange as she did. Nothing had happened, so why did she feel so strange about waking up there?

Her mind drifted back to the night, it had started out awkward, both of them only making polite conversation to break the silence. Then their talking got easier, and they passed the bottle of vodka back and forth, trying not to laugh to loud at his odd jokes. Eventually they got very somber, talking about Amy, and Lorena, and Iris. They even cried a little, they had both seen the other cry before but last night was somehow different. Somewhere around midnight Lucy felt comfortable enough to lie down, her head in his lap while he smoothed her hair. It wasn’t long after that when they fell asleep.

“I’ve got a pot of coffee brewing in the kitchen.” Flynn’s voice once again shook her from her thoughts and she smiled.

“Good, my head is killing me,” she said, standing up and moving towards the door.

“I told you to slow down,” he teased, leaning up against the desk. The grin on his face told her that he didn’t feel nearly as strange about it as she had worried. And now that they were really talking she didn’t feel too awkward herself.

“You drank more than I did.” She argued, pushing the heavy door open a little. Flynn walked towards her and pushed the door the rest of the way as he spoke.

“That’s because I’m much bigger than you, but if you want we can argue over breakfast.” 

As Lucy walked ahead of him, turning the corner towards the kitchen, Flynn spun around to close the door to his room. When he looked up his eyes caught Wyatt’s at the far end of the hallway. The other soldier was standing perfectly still like a deer in the headlights, but unlike a dear he wasn’t scared, he was angry. His left hand gripped his towel as hard as humanly possible and his right hand was clenched as tightly as his jaw. 

Flynn found that he was surprisingly relaxed, his hands rested at his sides as he stared down the younger man, daring him to do something. They stood there, yards away from one another for less than a minute but it was all the time in the world. Finally Wyatt relaxed a bit, which was no indication of what was really going on in his mind, but it was enough to tell Flynn that nothing would happen yet. 

Almost simultaneously the two of them went their separate ways, Flynn following after Lucy and Wyatt trudging towards the bathroom. Whatever happened now, Flynn decided, would have to start with Wyatt. He wasn’t going to go out of his way to upset the soldier, he had already done enough and fighting with him wouldn't help anything. It certainly wouldn’t help his situation with Lucy who was already pouring him a cup of coffee when he entered the living area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Wyatt and Flynn clearly have issues that don't exactly get resolved. This chapter takes a bit from one of the sneak peaks for next episode. Hope you all like it, don't forget to leave a comment!

After they finished eating breakfast Lucy and Flynn went their separate ways while the rest of the bunker was busy getting ready for the day. Flynn headed went to his own room to do whatever it was he did early in the mornings, Lucy actually wasn’t sure about that since up until recently he tended to keep to himself. But she didn’t mind having a few mysteries between them still, after all she couldn’t expect to know everything about him after just one conversation, no matter how long it had lasted.

While he was off doing that Lucy sat on the couch reading up on history, something she liked to do after missions just to be sure her knowledge wasn’t totally irrelevant after they inevitably made their mark. It seemed that for the most part the history of rock and roll had stayed the same, aside from Lando Calrissian who somehow still became a Star Wars character. She smiled to herself as she read about Robert Johnson, thinking back on that adventure fondly, despite the being shot at.

While she read people began to go about their days. Rufus and Jiya came in and said hello while they ate their breakfast, Jessica got herself a cup of tea and Mason passed through on his way to his makeshift lab. Lucy barely noticed any of it though, completely enthralled in her history until the alarms started going off. 

She sat up straight at the noise and quickly set down the tablet, rushing over to the lifeboat with everyone else. There was the usual urgent conversation as Jiya told them where the mother ship had gone to. Lucy instantly recognized it as an important moment in the women's suffrage movement and wasted no time following Rufus into the lifeboat. 

But Wyatt stopped, halfway out the lifeboat to begin arguing with agent Christopher about whether or not Flynn would be joining them on the mission. Lucy rolled her eyes as he rambled on about the Beatles but eventually the dispute was settled and Wyatt begrudgingly sat down, Flynn close behind. Flynn shot Lucy a smile which she returned before looking down at her lap.

“All set,” Rufus said, having warmed up the machine enough. 

Just then something happened that Lucy knew would put a damper on the entire trip. Before she could even think to stop it both Wyatt and Flynn leaned forward to buckle her in, their heads nearly slamming into each other as they did. There was an extremely awkward moment that followed where the two men glared at each other while Lucy mumbled about how she could do it herself, but it didn’t seem that either of them heard her.

She had hoped that when they landed the incident could be forgotten but it seemed that they had different ideas because almost as soon as their feet hit the ground they were at each other's throats. Lucy didn’t hear their exact words as they shouted at each other but she had a vague idea of what was going on, somehow one of them upset the other with a snide remark and clearly that was the last straw for the other. Nonetheless it was all too much and Lucy could only think to scream at both of them to get off of each other. Rufus rushed in quickly to help her, pulling Wyatt away while she dragged Flynn off by the arm until there was a good distance between the men.

“What happened?” Rufus asked, sounding more stern than Lucy had ever heard him.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Lucy asked taking a step back from Flynn who seemed to calm down a little, though his eyes continued to burn Wyatt.

“Ask your boyfriend,” Wyatt said in a huff, pushing Rufus away before turning around to walk off, “I’m gonna try to find us a car.”

Lucy stood perfectly still, too stunned to say much of anything as she watched the soldier trudge towards the road. Flynn kept his eyes fixed on her, his face softening a bit, if they were alone he might have tried to talk to her but the setting wasn’t right. Instead he kept at a distance, which by now he was used to, and resolved to let her handle it however she chose. 

“Boyfriend?” Rufus finally asked to no one in particular, his eyebrows raising as he looked between Flynn and Lucy. 

But no one responded, and Lucy didn’t say a word to either of them as she began to chase down Wyatt. She found him at the side of the road, squinting in the daylight and sticking up a thumb as a car passed by. There was no doubt that he had seen her approaching out of the corners of his eyes but he didn’t acknowledge her. Lucy waited as another car passed by before she decided to speak.

“Wyatt-” She began but he was quick to cut her off.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Lucy, I get it.,” he said, his voice was thick with resentment, “you needed someone and Flynn was there. Just be careful with him.”

Lucy swallowed as she listened to him talk down to her. She wasn’t planning to get mad and yell at him, and she certainly tried her best to keep her voice down but she wasn’t going to let this slide.

“First of all,” She spoke slow and clear, her voice was dark and low as she said it, “you don’t ‘get it’! Whatever you think you saw was completely out of context, Flynn and I stayed up late talking and I fell asleep in his room. Second of all, I don’t need anyone, Wyatt! I spent six weeks thinking all of you were dead, prepared to take down Rittenhouse by myself. I could handle that and I can handle Flynn! And lastly, whatever I do or do not do with Flynn, or any other man for that matter, is really not something that you get to have a say in.”

There was a long silence as they stared at each other, interrupted only by the distant sound of a car nearing them. Wyatt looked away and stepped closed to the edge of he road, holding out his thumb as high as he could. As the car started to pull over Rufus and Flynn reached them, both of them looked wary but Lucy smiled a little to let them know everything was alright.

“How do you do, sir?” Wyatt said feigning a chipper voice as he walked around to talk to the driver.


End file.
